


broken hearts don't heal like bruises | ballum

by lockedinmybody



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: based off the spoiler that ben gets beaten up. callum finds him wounded, and takes care of him.





	broken hearts don't heal like bruises | ballum

Ben is stumbling his way through the market when Callum sees him.

He doesn’t mean to, and he wishes he hesitated a bit more, but the truth is that the sight of Ben with blood covering half his face, hands holding his side, completely destroys any room for consideration. “Oh my,” Callum mumbles as he rushes forward, somewhat catching Ben who falls against him. He’s not sure Ben’s registering who he’s leaning against but he’s struggling to stand up straight. “Right, come with me.” Callum says, seeing Ben’s eyelids fall closed every now and then, and he places one of Ben’s arms over his own shoulder as he gently as he can, tucks one arm around Ben’s waist and starts moving them towards Ben’s house.

“Where’s your first-aid kit?” Callum says firmly once he’s sat Ben down on a big chair in the living room. “Don’t ‘ave one.” Ben mumbles, and Callum resists the urge to grab Ben in a hug when he meets his shuttered gaze. Instead he makes his way to the kitchen, where he grabs a roll of paper towels and a bottle of vodka he finds sitting on the counter.

He sits down on the edge of the coffee table, facing Ben, and turns the vodka bottle over with a few paper towels over the top. “You should go,” Ben says, and he sounds absolutely exhausted, as if the whole situation has just come crashing down on his head, and Callum hates himself for it. He shakes his head. “I can’t.”

Ben pushes his lips together when a cold stinging sensation bites the skin of his cheek. Callum’s eyes are concentrated and focused, and Ben follows his gaze with his own. _You really should go. I promised us both I’d stay away. Go now before you make it worse._ Callum leans back to grab a dry, clean paper towel and gets back to work, getting rid of any excess blood. He then moves on to a different cut on Ben’s forehead, and the pain is sharp.

“Fuck, you don’t have to shove the thing in my face,” Ben groans, weakly pushing at Callum’s arm. “Will you just let me do this?” Callum says snidely, tone probably harsher than he meant, and he sees the way Ben winces slightly. It feels weird, how much control Callum has over his emotions, and Ben realises he’s further gone than he thought. “You should go to A&E, but I know you’ll refuse,” Callum says, softer now, and Ben shrugs. “I haven’t broken anything.”

Callum rolls his eyes, and puts everything down. He glances down at Ben’s shirt. “Just bruises.” Ben says. When Callum raises his eyebrows at him he continues. “They just kicked. A lot.” He wiggles a little in his seat and his face scrunches up in pain. Callum leans forward and places a hand on his ribcage, thumb moving over the fabric of Ben’s shirt. Ben can see in Callum’s face how much he hates seeing him like this, and the tiny gesture is so gentle and tender, and only one other person has ever touched him like that, and then Ben suddenly feels his bottom lip wobble.

“Oh hey,” Callum whispers when a teardrop rolls down Ben’s cheek, bringing his other hand up to catch it. Ben clenches his jaw and swallows past the lump in his throat, not wanting to complicate things even further. “Thank you for this, but you should go now.” Ben can see Callum try his best to not show the hurt in his face but he fails. He immediately feels himself soften, even though it’s best for them if he goes now. “I just don’t want to-” Ben trails off, sighing, because at this point, what the fuck does he know.

Nothing as it turns out, because Callum presses his lips against his, soft and short, as if it’s the first time they’ve done this and he’s yet to learn how it feels, and Ben feels the urge to cry again. He places a hand on Callum’s chest. “Go.” Callum opens his mouth to protest but Ben won’t have it. “I think I’ve been battered enough for one day, don’t you?” He looks at Callum coldly, hoping that it looks more convincing than it feels, and when Callum does eventually stand up it feels like more of a victory than it should.

Callum hesitates by the door. He turns around. “At least promise me you’ll call me if the pain gets worse.” Ben is about to start shouting when Callum interrupts him. “Please.” It’s pleading, but stern, and Ben can see the care in Callum’s eyes. After a short nod from Ben, he leaves.

The pain does get worse, but Ben doesn’t call. He doesn’t take any painkillers, mostly because he can’t get himself up from the couch, but also because he probably deserves to feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
